Keep It Together
by Melicress
Summary: He had to be strong. Strong, smart, and quick on his feet. It was never a problem until his family became the issue.


Young Justice is a cool little show. I thought I'd try my hand at writing for it. Pulled a little bit of knowledge from the comics. Short little intro.

-M

Under Control

"Hey, Robin!"

_Happiness._

He turned to look at his friend behind dark sunglasses, smirking as Wally bounced towards him.

_Is relative._

"Hey KF! How you doing?"

"Great! Man oh man, I've gotta tell you, while I was walking here, I ran into this girl, Rob, ya gotta believe me-"

_A relation of what is perceived._

"-she was smoking hot, a real goddess! So I asked if I could show her around, ya know, seeing how she's obviously just fallen from the angel dimension, and then, ya won't believe it Rob, she-"

_To what is actually felt._

"-totally agreed! So I brought her to the pier, got her a snow cone, the whole shebang, and she's laughing and smiling and I can see that she's totally digging this-"

_What you see before you._

"-and you'll never believe me, so I got this sheet right here-"

_Is only half._

"-BAM! See that Rob? Phone number! She said I can text her anytime. And really, she is quite something, a real looker. Admit it, you're jealous. Jealous of the Wallman's lady skills."

_Of what you need to know. _

"Haha, yes Wally I'm jealous of your so-called 'lady skills'." Robin rolled his eyes. "So, I'm guessing this is why you're late coming to see me?"

Wally rubbed his neck sheepishly, grimacing. "Yeah. Sorry man, but I gotta tell you, this babe, she's a catch. You'd do the same in my shoes, man. But I am sorry, so I ran to that stand that you like so much and got ya these." He pulled a wrinkled package out of his jacket pocket. Churros. Batman never let Robin have them.

Robin smiled, taking the package from his friend. "Haha, thanks Wally! Apology accepted! But we did miss the movie, so, what do you want to do now?"

"Dude, I got just the idea! You, me, pizza, and all the chicks in the parlour. What'dya say?" He finished with a little spin, hands flourishing. Robin laughed.

"I thought you were focused on this 'hot pier chick'?"

"Dude, let's not waste this, alright? There's plenty of the Wallman to go around! Ladies gotta learn to share!"

"Haha, alright then, pizza it is."

"Awwww yeah!" Wally skipped down the street, a couple steps ahead. Robin noted that his gait was off, but quickly dismissed it. He tended to overanalyze things when he was off duty; the detective function was hard to turn off.

_Twisted ankle? Nah, he'd heal._

"Come on Rob! Times a wastin'!"

He followed his friend down the darkening streets of Happy Harbour.

xxx

"_How many times to I have to say it? Leave, her, ALONE!"_

"_You have nothing to do with this Wallace! I know what she does when I'm not here! I know where she goes and who she meets! I'm no fool!"_

"_Rudolph I swear I never-"_

"_Shut up Mary!"_

"_Don't touch her!"_

"_Wally!"_

"_Oh…."_

"_Oh, god."_

"_Wallace?"_

"_I'm okay Dad, just chill. You don't need to take this out on Mom, alright? You've had too much, you know this. Why don't you go sleep it off and I'll clean this up, kay?"_

"_Wally, are you alright?"_

"_Yes Mom, I'm fine. Dad?"_

"_Oh God Wally I'm so sorry I never meant to…I never meant to-"_

"_Dad, sleep it off. It's fine."_

"…"

"_Just go, I got this." _

"…"

"…"

"_Oh god Wally, your father. You know he doesn't mean it. He didn't mean for us to see him that way, he loves you. He loves me. It's all okay Wally, really."_

"_I know Mom, it's okay, but, why don't you sleep in my room? Let him cool off."_

"_Oh Wally, I can't do that, you have to get your rest so you can-"_

"_Shhh, mom, I have to meet one of my friends and-shit, I'm late. Listen, the couch, it's comfy, and I won't be on it long. I have my cell. Take the kitchen phone upstairs, please? And sleep there? And call me if Dad gets up again?"_

"_Wally you don't have to worry about-"_

"_Call me, please? Please mom?"_

"_Oh, alright. But you don't have to worry Wally. Really, you know he doesn't mean it. It's the stress, his job you know? He loves me."_

"_I know Mom. He loves you."_

"_He loves me."_

xxx

Rinse and repeat.

Sometimes he'd come home and they'd be snuggled on the couch, watching a movie, his father with an arm around his mother's shoulders. They would smile at him when he walked in. His mother practically glowed.

Other times…

…other times, it didn't go so well.

The first time he came home to them fighting, he didn't know what to think. They had snapped at each other before, and his father would often storm out of the room, but they had never had a full on actual "fight" before. The first time, they had just yelled. His mother had cried and his father had retreated to the bedroom.

He didn't say anything.

He didn't know what to say.

He figured they were just going through a rough patch, and that the fighting would eventually stop. They loved each other, but all couples went through rough patches, right? It was just that time in the marriage, he figured.

He didn't intervene. They could sort it. They were adults. They were his parents, and they loved each other. They would sort it out.

He didn't get involved.

Until his father raised a hand against his mother.

And something inside him snapped.

He used his super speed and grabbed his father's wrist.

His father lowered his arm and left without a word.

From then on, the fights got worse. He often had to intervene to stop his father from hitting his mother. The drunker he got, the more likely it was. Thankfully, Wally always seemed to arrive home in time to stop anything like that from happening. At least, he liked to think so. He never saw bruises on his mother, so he hoped so.

So many times, he wanted to tell his Uncle.

His father was out of control.

But she begged him not to. Got down on her knees and _begged _him not to.

So he didn't. He bit his lips. Nearly chewed them to a pulp. But he didn't tell.

There were others it was less easy to hide it from.

Artemis teased him, but always seemed to sense when his mood was off.

M'gann could sense his turmoil. She didn't pry into his mind, but she often asked about it.

And Robin…

…his best friend…

…he swore sometimes that Robin…_knew_.

Damn detectives.

Damn _bats_.

He was getting better at lying. But he knew that Robin could feel it. Feel the _lies_. He would catch a side glance of his friend's face. A scowl here, a shake of the head there. Robin, on an instinctual level, _knew _he was being lied to.

And the injuries. Robin _always _noticed them.

It was only a matter of time. He knew it. The whole situation, it was a hairs breadth away from going completely out of control.

But for now.

For now, he had this.

He had it under control.


End file.
